Run Away With Me
The eighth episode of Season 7. Summary Sophie wants to experience the world around her that she took for granted and with the help of new friend, Felicity, she might put herself into serious danger. Meanwhile, Sabrina has been pushing for Matt to introduce her to his family and starts to wonder if maybe she's not good enough for him. And Eric has a major decision to make in his relationship with Susan, but the decision might end up being made for him instead. Main Plot Sophie meets Felicity, who she believes to be an adventure seeking new friend. Together, they try many thrill-seeking experiences, but unbeknownst to Sophie, Felicity might have some ulterior motives. Sub Plot Sabrina worries she might not be what Matt's parents want him to be with when he comes up with excuses as to why she can't meet his family. Will his relationship self-destruct because he's unwilling to be honest? Third Plot Eric has taken some time away from Susan and realizes he either needs to continue with their relationship or end it, but when her husband finds them together, Eric realizes he's put himself in a very dangerous situation. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen. *Eric is hospitalized for internal bleeding and his fate is left unknown. *Felicity Evans returns in this episode. *This episode marks both Eliza Bell and Julia Abbott's 100th appearance. *First apparance of Dave Mackey. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Jeffrey Dean Morgan' as Dave Mackey *'Milena Govich' as Susan Mackey *'Holly Marie Combs' as Janet Malloy *'Jim Abele' as William Malloy *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Carlon Jeffery' as Martin Uncer *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Sabrina: I’ve heard of gay kids not wanting to introduce their parents to their significant other, but this is just ridiculous! IF THINGS Sophie: I just want to go out there and experience life, Felicity: Then what are we doing here? (Sophie is seen driving a go cart) Peyton: Be careful, Soph. Wanting to live doesn’t mean looking death right in the face. Sophie: The real world just isn’t enough for me anymore… ARE TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE Sabrina: I’m sitting here wondering what it is that’s wrong with me. Tripp: Something is wrong with Matt, not you. There’s no reason he shouldn’t want his parents to meet you. Matt: Things are a lot more complicated than you know, Sabrina! Sabrina: Then let me know! IT’S BECAUSE Susan: Eric, you’ve left me hanging for weeks now. Either be with me or let me go. Eric: I don’t know if I can do all this hiding for much longer! Susan: Then let’s not hide… THEY ARE (Sabrina is seen slapping Matt) (Sophie is seen with blood all over her) (Eric is seen beaten and bloody on the concrete) NEW EPISODE “RUN AWAY WITH ME” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 708a.png 708b.jpg 708c.png |-| Quotes= *Leah: “You can learn so much more out in the real world than you ever could in a classroom.” *Lana: “You must have one rich mama.” *Eric: “Thanks for not calling me a dumbass, even if you might be thinking it.” *Peyton: “Street racing? Isn’t that for guys with microdicks to make themselves feel better about how tiny their dick is?” *Peyton: “Wanting to live doesn’t mean looking death right in the face.” |-| Music= *Mi Gente]- J Balvin, Willy William, & Beyoncé *Power- Little Mix *Strip That Down- Liam Payne & Quavo *iT's YoU- ZAYN |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_708:_Run_Away_With_Me Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Sophie Plots Category:Matt Plots category:Sabrina Plots Category:Eric Plots